Loss
by Showing The Love
Summary: When Hiccup falls after the battle with the Queen Dragon, we all know that he loses a leg. But what if that isn't the only thing he lost? (Possibly some Hiccstrid fluff)


**Well, this is my first fanfiction! Yay!**

**Chapter 1: Most of Him**

Stoick could see a small figure falling from the sky, a dark shadow propelling after it. His first frantic thoughts were, _Gods, the dragon's going to kill him, _and, _Or he's already dead._

Before he could get a good look at his sons fate, flames engulfed the two and he was cut off from the scene. He stared at the last place Hiccup was seen until the flames cleared.

Night Fury. The dragon was lying on the charred ground, eyes closed and slightly cut up. Other than that, he was completely unscathed.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, running over to the dragon. He fell to his knees, searching the back of the dragon for his son. "This is my fault..." He finally whispered after finding no sign of Hiccup.

Unbeknownst to Stoick, a small, wiry boy said the exact thing from within Toothless' protection before passing out.

Hearing his rider's voice, Toothless looked sleepily at Stoick before unfurling his wings and revealing a burned Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried, rushing forward and grabbing his son from the Night Fury's grasp. He removed his helmet and placed his ear to Hiccup's chest, relaxing when he heard a faint _thump, thump, thump_ before pulling away.

"He's alive!" Stoick shouted happily, only to be ruined again by Gobber's words.

"Well, most of 'im."

Without bothering to ask Gobber what he meant, Stoick looked over the boy's small frame, noticing something that made his blood cool.

_How can you say that so calmly? _Stoick thought, then remembered that his friend had lost not only a hand, but a leg, too.

"Stoick? Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid's voice cut through the silence.

"No, lass, you might not want to be involved with this one." Gobber said, turning to push Astrid away. Astrid didn't listen, just ducked under Gobber's arm and walked to where the cheif kneeled.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably when she saw Hiccup. The burns weren't bad, but would take time to heal, so she wasn't bothered by that. What she was really bothered by was Hiccup's leg; it was completely black, the boot burned off most of the way. The only reminants of it were melted into the burned flesh, which was bubbling and letting off a putrid smell.

Astrid, the girl who could hold back on anything- and by anything, I mean _anything_- ran behind a large rock and vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach. After she was sure that the temporary sickness was gone, she shakily walked back out to the clearing, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"That was uncalled for," Ruffnut said loudly, looking at Astrid.

"Yeah, what's up? Are you sick or something?" Snotlout asked, fake sympathy filling his annoying voice. "Do you want me to take you back home?"

Astrid pushes Snotlout away. "No, I don't need your help," She grimaced. "And if your wondering, go look for yourself." She pointed behind her to where Stoick and Gobber were talking quietly.

Snotlout shrugged and walked past the group of kids. When he arrived at where Hiccup was laying unconcious, he had some trouble looking at the boy. One look later, Snotlout hurried back over to the group, his face tinged green and his balance off. "That wasn't so bad!" He whispered.

Astrid crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. "Uh-huh, and why do you look like you're going to-"

She was cut off by Snotlout retching on the ground, surrounded by the teenage Vikings. When he was done, he gave a thumbs up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Then he added quietly, "This is going to take a while to get my reputation back."

"What in Thor's name!?" Stoick suddenly shouted. "I'm not going to do it!"

Astrid made her way over to the two Vikings. "What are you talking about?"

Gobber rested a hand on her shoulder and walked her away from the cheif. "You really wanna know?"

Astrid nodded, determined.

"Well... how do I put this?" He stood for a minute, staring at the ground. "Hiccup's leg, well you saw it, is obviously infected. That means that his leg has to go."


End file.
